The Strawberry and The Peach, bleach fanfic
by MisterEl
Summary: The Shinigami decide to come back to the World of the Living for a summer vacation but Rangiku has a secret in store for a certain strawberry.
1. A Day to Remember

Ichigo was in his room studying for a test, when he looked at the clock he realized that he didn't have a lot of time left before he was late for school. He grabbed his stuff and headed off to school in a hurry. When he entered the classroom, he caught a surprise. There stood five Shinigami that had came to his school before, yet there was a new face. It was the second captain that Ichigo fought against, the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan; Byakuya Kuchiki. The only time Byakuya had left the Soul Society

Ichigo approached them, "Byakuya, what the hell are you doing here? I thought Captains had responsibilites."

"Don't get involved in my business, Ichigo Kurosaki. All you should know is that I needed a break from the Soul Society, it is no more and no less than that."

"I'm surprised you even came here, I guess I'll be the one to show you arou-"

"I don't need your help, boy. I can find my own way around this academy without your consent."

The sixth captain walked off somewhere and ignored Ichigo, leaving him pissed at what Byakuya had just said. Ichigo wanted to tell Byakuya off and give the noble a piece of his mind until Renji put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Calm down Ichigo, and keep this between you and me; Captain Kuchiki might be a head of a noble family, and a great fighter, but he doesn't have a sense of direction at all."

"Thanks for that Renji, but I've got a question: What are you all doing here anyway? Is there another threat?"

"I'll fill you in later, we oughta just sit down for now."

Ichigo nodded his head and the entire class at down, Byakuya still hadn't come back. While the teacher was teaching, Ichigo wondered in his mind. "What are they doing here? Why would they just come to the World of the Living all of a sudden?"

While he was thinking, a paper airplane came towards his way, Ichigo caught it right before it reached his face. When the teacher wasn't looking, Ichigo opened it up. It was from Rangiku.

_Hey Ichigo! It's been a while, how've you been?_

He glared at Rangiku, which was a signal to stop. She just replied by rolling her eyes, Ichigo went back to paying attention to the teacher's lecture until more notes came towards him asking all kinds of questions, he just ignored them until one came directed at his head and that was the last straw. He glared at her one more time, but she just giggled. For the final time, she threw note in the form of a paper ball and it hit his cheek.

"Damn it! Just stop!" Ichigo shouted, the entire classroom gasped at his outburst.

The teacher threw an eraser at his forehead, and replied "Well, if you don't like my teaching then you can leave. You have a detention too."

"W-wait, you don't understand. She-"

"Detention."

"Fine."

Ichigo glared at Rangiku who just acted as if nothing happened. He was pissed.

After a while of teaching, Ichigo was going to go to the school rooftop where Ichigo normally ate lunch. However, he had a lot on his mind and he wanted to eat by himself. Yet, the Shinigami had nowhere to go since the school was so big and they relied on Ichigo as a sort of guide. He turned around and noticed they followed his every movement and location. To the office, his locker, and even the bathroom. When Ichigo finally began to acsend the stairs, he turned around.

"Why the hell are you guys following me?" Ichigo asked.

"You're the one who knows this place better than any of us. We must rely on you for directions, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Yeah, yeah. Just head up these stairs and we'll be on the rooftop, and you can just call me Ichigo. And I thought you could find your own way Byakuya."

Byakuya grew irritated. "Funny, I don't recall us being on a first name basis Ichigo Kurosaki. And one more thing; how long do you plan on saying my name without adding the proper suffix to-"

Ichigo interrupted, "Alright, we're here."

They all sat down and began to eat, and Rangiku sat next to Ichigo. He wanted nothing more than for her to piss off since she got him a detention for her childish actions during class and he had to spend two hours after school inside the building.

"Hey Ichigo."

"What do you want?"

"Calm down! Why can't you be nice to me? It's been a long time since we've seen each other and I thought you'd be happy to see me." Rangiku said.

"You got an eraser thrown at my head and a detention, piss off." Ichigo said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Well how else was I supposed to get your attention? You were too busy and I didn't wanna bother you."

A tic mark formed on Ichigo's head, "You could've waited until after class, but I'll forgive you this time. I didn't feel like being in there today anyway."

Rangiku laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder, Ichigo couldn't complain. He actually enjoyed her company.

"Ichigo, I wanted to ask you something though. Do you-"

"Lieutenant Matsumoto." Byakuya interrupted.

Rangiku suddenly lifted her head off of Ichigo's shoulder and turned her attention to Byakuya.

"Yes Captain Kuchiki?"

"Why are you trying to seduce Ichigo Kurosaki? You have no means of doing so."

"Well I just wanted to have a bit of fun, that's all."

They continued with the normal lunch routine, Rangiku was still sitting very close to Ichigo. Yet he didn't mind, Byakuya was on his knees doing some calligraphy, Yumichika was reading a book, Ikakku was sleeping (wtf)? Renji was just relaxing.

"Y'know Byakuya, this isn't art class."

Byakuya glared at Ichigo, "And your point is?"

"You're just not being...normal. You don't paint shit during a lunch period."

"I prefer a banana."

"Alright then, take mine."

Ichigo offered his banana to Byakuya who just looked at it, then Ichigo. He actually wanted to eat it, but he refused to accept anything from the World of the Living.

"I don't like the way you're holding it." Byakuya said angrily but calmly.

"Eat it." Ichigo growled.

"You did something to it, didn't you?"

"Eat it."

"I don't trust you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo snapped, "Will you just eat the damn thing!?"

"Why are you trying so hard to impress me Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo grew a vein on his forehead, "It's my way of being nice to you"

"A banana wouldn't be considered a proper gift.

"Byakuya you're pissing me-"

"Once again, not on a first name basis."

Ichigo had enough, he threw the banana off of the school roof and let out a sigh. He gave up on trying to be nice to Byakuya since he was acting like a dick. Byakuya scoffed and went back to doing calligraphy.

"I wanted that banana you know."

Ichigo wanted nothing more than to blow up at this point in time. But he decided that it wasn't worth it right now, he sat back down next to Rangiku and began conversing with her. He was a little pissed by what she had did, Rukia looked over but she just ignored it because she knew Ichigo didn't have a chance with her.

"I don't know about them, but I did." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and winked at him, Ichigo's face became as red as Renji's hair.

Ikakku looked over, "What the hell is wrong with you Ichigo? Rangiku, what did you do to the boy?"

"Shut up baldy, it was just a kiss on the cheek! I haven't seen him in forever." Rangiku said with her usual tone of voice.

Ikakku laughed at Ichigo, thinking that it was hopeless for Ichigo to be with Rangiku. "Ichigo, I'll tell you this man to boy. If you succeded with Rangiku, you'd have a few men trying to kill you y'know."

Ichigo's eyes opened wide. "Who would be the few?"

Yumichika glared at Ikakku, with both of them being good friends he knew that Ikakku had a knack for saying things he shouldn't say and he'd get punished for it. "Ikakku, you'd better stop now while you still have the chance. Women can be feisty sometimes."

"Don't worry about it Yumichika, it'll take a second. Anyway Ichigo, when I say a few I mean every Soul Reaper who's laid eyes on her. Especially a few lieutenants if you know who I'm talking about."

Rangiku threw her shoe at Ikakku's face and he was left with a bloody nose. "Shut up Ikakku!"

Yumichika scoffed, "Having Rangiku's shoe thrown at you...I've been there. You should've listened Ikakku, you actually ask for people to attack you. I remember how Lieutenant Kusajishi punished you when you commented on her sense of direction."

Rangiku raised one eyebrow, "Oh really? In that case, I wonder what she'll do if she finds out you're in the business of others."

Ikakku glared at Rangiku, "I'll remember that the next time you screw up and I'll see what Captain Hitsugaya says."


	2. Meet Me at the Hotel Room

The Shinigami walked back to class when lunch was over, they all went back to class. Rangiku was close to Ichigo. Ichigo just didn't pay it any attention and had that same grumpy look on his face. When class was over, the teacher informed them of something.

"Class, before you go. It's very important to know that the dance is coming up. It's the day after tomorrow, so grab a date and, get your homework done too! Enjoy the rest of your day!"

Everyone walked out of class, Ichigo asked everyone where they were staying.

Renji explained, "Kisuke invited me and Captain Hitsugaya to stay at his shop since Tessai is on vacation and he needed an extra hand, Ikkaku and Yumichika are staying with Keigo since Mizuho likes Ikkaku, Captain Kuchiki and Rukia are staying with Orihime since she likes having guests and doesn't like being alone, I dunno about Rangiku."

Ichigo thought for a second, "Wait, I thought Rangiku was staying with Orihime."

"Well she was but she changed her mind, well I'll see you all tomorrow." said Renji.

The Shinigami all went their seperate ways, Ichigo on the other hand, stayed behind with Rangiku.

"So where are you staying at Rangiku?" "Well I don't know, I'll find a hotel or something. Later Ichigo!" said Rangiku as she rubbed her finger up Ichigo's chin.

**Now, we all know that Ichigo isn't your typical "nice guy", he didn't have any romantic interest in Rangiku at all, but he wasn't going to let someone like her get away.**

Ichigo ran after her, "Rangiku, hold up!"

Rangiku turned around. "Are you joining me Ichigo?"

Ichigo panted, "No, I was gonna ask if you *pant* *pant* wanted to, *paint* stay at my place."

He continued panting. Rangiku smiled, "Well sure thing! But why don't we try a hotel for tonight?" "Why a hotel Rangiku?"

"Well, I've been thinking. And it just came to me, the Soul Society owes you for what you did Ichigo. You saved us from the bounts, even though it was the Quincy's fault, you let Aizen's plot be known while we were all against you and your friends, and you and Kisuke beat Aizen."

Ichigo thought about it, and realized. "Yeah, the Soul Society owes me. Which hotel are we gonna stay at?"

Rangiku told Ichigo to follow her, and he did so. They walked and talked until they finally arrived, it was a five star hotel with everything. "

So this is it eh?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah this is it. Let's get a room."

They walked up the the desk. Ichigo began speaking,

"Hello, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I'd like a room for two please."

The man behind the desk gave them their key and looked at Rangiku. "Ah, I see. I've got a special room for two lovers. You two will enjoy it, I promise you that. Now, this will cost you..."

Before he could finish, two adult couples paid for them instead, they both had smiles on their faces.

The man said "Don't worry about a thing, you kids shouldn't spend cash. We loved the hotel and you'll love it too." The woman told them why they paid, "We remember our first date when we were teenagers, we were so in love. You two have fun, such a cute couple!" She winked, and the couple left the hotel. Ichigo looked confused while Rangiku giggled, they both got their new room key and headed up to their room.

Ichigo was suprised when he first walked in, the room had a a disco ball and a large flatscreen mounted on the wall with a GameCube controller so they could order games to play. It also had a purple refrigiator which was packed with good food, and there was an ice bucket with champagne in it. In the middle of the room was a bed shaped like a heart. This made Ichigo's face turn red.

"We're not lovers, I'm gonna go and ask for a different room." Before Ichigo left the room, Rangiku grabbed his hand and pulled him back in.

"No Ichigo! That married couple paid for us!" We should be grateful!" She looked into his eyes. "Please Ichigo?"

The strawberry walked back into the room and sat down on the bed. Rangiku sat next to him.

"So how do you like it Ichigo?"

"It's a piece of shit." said Ichigo.

"Hmph! Last time I invite you somewhere. Where's the remote?"

Ichigo looked around for it, he found it under the pillow and gave it to her.

"It was under the pillow, here. I'm going to get a cup of ice."

Ichigo looked into the fridge and where the icemaker would normally be, he found a pack of Trojans.

"What the hell?" He slammed the fridge in shock. Rangiku said "What's wrong?" Ichigo said, "Nothing". "I'll turn the light off, then I'll be able to see the movie better."

Ichigo ran to turn off the light so he could enjoy the movie Rangiku had turned on. When he turned off the light, the room got darker, the lamps that weren't on had turned on by themselves and had emmittied purple lights.

"What the hell?" said Ichigo.

He decided to deal with it, he went back to where Rangiku was and sat on the bed while she laid down.

"Loosen up Ichigo, I don't mind if you lay down. It's either that, or the floor."

As much as Ichigo would rather sleep by himself, he had no choice. He laid down, but he scooted away from Rangiku a little bit. When he laid his head back on the pillow, the disco ball began spinning and everything turned off and "Between the Sheets" turned on. Ichigo was shocked, he turned and looked over at Rangiku who had just put her head on his chest.

"Okay Rangiku, what the hell is this about?" "What do you mean?" said a concerned Rangiku.

"Look around you, this is a room meant for people on their honeymoon!"

Ichigo decided it was pointless to complain and just laid down.

"But Rangiku, I appreciate it. Despite the weird setting, I'm enjoying my time with you. A lot." He scooted closer to Rangiku.

"Ichigo, you mean that? I thought you didn't like me."

The strawberry replied, "Rangiku, if I didn't like you. I wouldn't have invited you to stay at my house, or I wouldn't have came here with you either. I'm not exactly sure what I like you as. Yet." They looked at each other and smiled.

"Ichigo, I...like you. But, I don't know how Toshiro would act if he knew I was doing this."

Ichigo laughed, "I'm gonna tell him you called him by his first name."

Rangiku giggled, "Oh shut up, you do the same thing too Ichigo."

Rangiku rubbed her nose against Ichigo's, he did the same thing.

"Oh Ichigo, I didn't know you had feelings. You're always so moody." said Rangiku.

"I look and act like a mean person, but I'm a nice person on the inside. Nobody ever sees that side of me, I just don't want people to take my kindness for weakness and then they run over me." said Ichigo.

Rangiku closed her eyes and continued to nuzzle the strawberry. "Oh, I'd never do that. But I'll break your arm if you ever try me though. Ichigo...do you like strawberries?"

Ichigo looked at Rangiku with a cold stare. "Oh so now you're making fun of me." Rangiku giggled, then she put on strawberry lip gloss which had the sweet scent of strawberries. She rubbed her lips together and winked at Ichigo.

Ichigo got pissed, "You're really making fun of me."

Rangiku leaned in, "I'm not making fun of you."

Ichigo seen how Rangiku was moving slowly, he just took his chance and threw his lips at Rangiku. Ichigo began to put his arms around her and rub his fingers through her hair, while Rangiku bit his lip gently. She began to move her tongue into his mouth trying to find his, Ichigo did the same, He bit her lips, and next thing you know, Rangiku was on top of him. She laid flat on his body while still kissing him, Ichigo didn't want to be the rookie, so he rolled over and he was on top of Rangiku, they rolled over until they fell off of the bed. They didn't care, they were happy and in a heavy kissing session. It lasted for about two hours, until Ichigo stopped pressing his lips against the Peach.

Rangiku looked sad, "What's wrong? You lost interest in me..."

Ichigo smirked and kissed Rangiku on the lips and held his position for 5 seconds.

"Rangiku, I'm still interested in you. I'm just a little tired that's all, we've been kissing for two hours. Maybe even more. I just want to rest for a minute, then we can start again."

Rangiku smiled and Ichigo picked Rangiku up off of the floor and she wrapped her arms around his neck as Ichigo put her on the bed. Ichigo laid down next to her and then Rangiku laid her head on Ichigo's chest. They watched a movie. It was late, about 8:00pm. Ichigo looked at Rangiku while they were watching a documentary on the Titanic.

Ichigo yawned, "Rangiku, I'm getting sleepy. How about you?" He looked over at Rangiku with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired too." She reached up to kiss the strawberry on the lips and they shared the kiss for about 20 seconds. "Goodnight Ichigo. I enjoyed my time with you."

"Goodnight Rangiku." They went to sleep.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter, i tried to make it romantic as possible. After a while, I try to put it in a more organized format to where the letters aren't all closed up together. But the dance is coming up soon, who's gonna go with who? Will Byakuya become serious? Does Ichigo really have feeling for Rangiku? Should I change the name to Dancing with Strawberries instead? Seriously, should I?**


	3. A Second Time

After a good night sleep, morning came. Rangiku opened her eyes first, her head still on Ichigo's chest.

"Good morning Ichigo."

She kissed him on the cheek hoping that he would wake up. He woke up 50 seconds afterwards to a blonde kissing him on the cheek. She didn't notice that his eyes were open so the strawberry suprised her by kissing her on the lips.

"Good morning. You didn't think my eyes were open did you?" said Ichigo.

"No, I didn't. We should get going, we've gotta go to school in uh...OH SHIT! WE'VE GOT THIRTY MINUTES!" shouted Rangiku.

They both rushed to put on their school clothes.

"Damn these button-ups!" shouted Ichigo.

Rangiku had finished getting ready for school. "Come on Ichigo! Hurry up! We've got...15 minutes!" "

"WHAT?! Fifteen minutes?! Damn it! Time goes by quick we gotta go!."

Ichigo finished getting dressed and the two ran out of the hotel and dashed off too school, he had also noticed that Rangiku's shirt was buttoned up all the way unlike when she leaves a few buttons un-buttoned. They all arrived at school, late and when they walked into the classroom everyone looked at them then turned their heads away, the Shinigami however, kept on eyeing The Strawberry and The Melon.

"Why are they late?" asked Toshiro.

"Forget that, why are they together?" said Renji.

Byakuya snickered."Maybe they had relations with each other."

Yumichika just looked at them, smiled, then turned away. Yumichika thought it was a beautiful thing.

Ikakku however, always had a different answer. "They probably had sex and then just forgot about everything. Ichigo couldn't get with Rangiku if he wanted to, she's probably just feeling sorry for him."

Rangiku overheard this because Ikakku forgot to whisper, she responded by flicking a rubberband at his bald head while he wasn't looking. Ikakku screamed in pain and ran around the classroom shouting.

The whole classroom gasped as Ikakku swore like a sailor, using every profane word that ever existed until he fell out of the open window, but he landed on a truck full of Mulch because the school was getting some new landscape. "I'm okay!"  
shouted Ikakku.

After that he continued swearing. The Shinigami laughed.

"Rangiku, where'd you learn how to do that? That was hilarious!" asked Renji.

"That little guy at Urahara's shop showed me how to do it, he told me he did it to a moocher once."

Renji's face turned into an annoyed one, "Oh he did, did he?"said an annoyed Renji.

The teacher spoke, "Alright class, sit back down. Lunch is in a few minutes so you'll have all the time to talk then." They sat through the rest of class, then it was time for lunch. The Shinigami were headed to the rooftop, however Byakuya went a different way.

Renji asked, "Where are you going Captain?" Byakuya replied, "I'm going to have lunch with a few girls, you can join me if you want. They're actually looking for me." Before Byakuya could continue, everyone heard screaming.

Byakuya grinned, "I forgot that Renji had told them about you."  
Toshiro looked at Renji with flames in his eyes.

"Renji, I'm gonna-" Toshiro was swarmed by a lot of girls just like Renji had predicted, "Come on! You're gonna eat lunch with us! You coming Yaya?" The other Shinigami were shocked, especially Toshiro. "Wait, where the hell did Yaya come from? Is that some kind of nickname?!" Byakuya He was dragged around a corner to where the girls where having lunch at.

Byakuya laughed, "Well, I'll go with him then. If you guys wanna find us, we'll be in the Garden under the trees." Byakuya followed the frenzy to where they were eating lunch. All the Shinigami looked at each other in suprise.

Ichigo sat next to Rangiku and they smiled at each other constanly, barely ever looking away from each other. Renji eyed them for a second,

"So...what is it exactly about you two? Why are you two so close to each other?"

Yumichika interrupted, "Renji, just let them be. You could learn a thing or two from Ichigo."

Renji threw his food down, "What the hell can I learn from him?" as Renji pointed at Ichigo. Yumichika put Renji's finger down and set Renji straight, "First thing, it's rude to point at people. Secondly, and most importantly. When is the last time you've had a girlfriend Renji?.

Renji's eyes opened wide, "Uh, I don't know."

"Exactly, prom is tomorrow. You'd better grab Rukia."

"Then who are you going with Yumichika?"

"I'll probably try and get a girl from this school, Captain Kuchiki will probably give you a girl from his frenzy." said Yumichika.

They both looked back at Ichigo and Rangiku who were nuzzling each other with their noses with their eyes closed and Rangiku giggling with her mouth closed, Ichigo was doing the same, but not as frequently as Rangiku. Renji and Yumichika looked at them.

"So how long are you two planning on doing that?" asked Renji.

"How long do you plan on being too scared to ask Rukia to the dance?" said Ichigo.

"Why you...I'm not scared of Captain Kuchiki saying I can't date her."

Ichigo and Rangiku's eyes opened in suprise and they both looked at Renji.

"Interesting, I never said you were scared of what Byakuya was gonna say. I only said that you were scared to ask Rukia. Ask her Renji, you told me that you and her have been friends since childhood."

After that, Ichigo and Rangiku went back to nuzzling each other, then the nuzzling turned into kissing, then a little tongue got involved. Yumichika's eyes opened wide.

"We'd better get the hell out of here. Fast!"

They both left their lunch behind and ran back downstairs. Ikakku was making his way to the rooftop and ran into Yumichika and Renji who didn't speak to Ikakku, they were just running with suprised looks on their faces, eyes wide and screaming "It's horrible! Why did they do it in front of me?!" Ikakku ignored them and went to see what they were talking about, once Ikakku seen The Strawberry and The Melon making out, and Ichigo was on top and they were both kissing..

At this moment, Ikakku looked behind him and said "I don't know why those two idiots are running away." Within a few moments he seen tongues, his eyes were wide open and his face turned red. He turned around and began screaming and running too. In the middle of the session, Ichigo got off of Rangiku. She smiled and licked her lips.

"You, are an amazing kisser. Ichigo Kurosaki." She giggled.

"You're amazing too, Rangiku Matsumoto. So, you wanna hang out again?"

"You name the time and the place Ichigo."

Ichigo thought for a second, "How about that hill over there?" Ichigo pointed at a hill that had a Sakura tree overlooking it.

Rangiku looked at him, "Let's do it."

**Okay, I know that chapter sucked ass. But here's a heads up, next chapter is where things get more lovey. As in.**

**The reason why this story is rated M.**


	4. I Promise

**Okay, I wanted to take a break from writing about a what-if. I'm back with more IchigoxRangiku. Warning: Up until now the story didn't fit in the "M" rating, but it will now, so if you haven't learned to put on big boy pants. Please leave the page.**

"Maybe I'd better go." said Renji who literally grabbed Yumichika and Toshiro and dragged them by the collars of their shirts and went downstairs.

"What are you doing?" said Toshiro.

"No time to explain, let's go." said Renji.

"Well at least let go of my shirt Renji, you're stretching out the fabric." said Yumichika.

"Well it's either I do this, or both of you walk."

"Keep doing what you're doing." said Toshiro and Yumichika at the same time.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Rangiku were having their own conversation.

"Well, Renji seemed suprised." said Ichigo.

"Yeah, was this his first time seeing a kiss?"

"I guess so, otherwise he wouldn't have been shocked like that."

"Oh well, at least he took the Captain away. Now it's just me..."

_She crept up closer to him._

"And you Ichigo."

"Well, I was wondering. What made you guys invite Byakuya? He's so mellow, and chill."

"It was Renji and Rukia's idea. I have to say, I can actually tolerate him."

"Yeah, just wait until he gets back to the Soul Society. He'll probably forget he was a player in the world of the living."

"He might forget about his romantic interests, but I won't forget about mine."

"Me neither."

"I can't wait until later on, I'm gonna make it the best night of your life babe."

"Calling me babe? Someone's gotten comfortable around me."

"Why wouldn't I? I like you, I'm sure you like me." Ichigo then put his arms around Rangiku, after that she looked him in the eyes and began to kiss his neck softly while Ichigo tried to hold back the feeling that he was getting, but he couldn't help it.

"You've gotten used to the idea of being attracted to someone like me haven't you? I've gotta say, you're some kind of wonderful. Your lips are so warm."

"Well *kiss* you just turn me on *kiss*"

Ichigo was overwhelmed with a burning sensation, he wanted to go all the way but he didn't have any experience since he was a virgin. However, he was shocked when Rangiku put her hand on Ichigo's chest and began trying to unbutton his shirt, she had unbuttoned a few which exposed some of his chest which she began rubbing. He didn't want to make a wrong move and ruin the moment so he just put his hand on Rangiku's bottom to which she was suprised.

"What are you doing?" said Rangiku.

"I'm just rubbing your back." said Ichigo.

He probably guessed that it was too soon to try and hit her cave of wonders because of the tone in her voice and he knew that if he were to try it again, it would ruin the moment. To his suprise, the blonde beauty unbuttoned her shirt. Revealing a lavender bra and a toned body, Ichigo had never seen anything that large before. This time, he knew he had his chance.

"How do you like my little secret?" said Rangiku.

"Great, but now it's my turn to show you a secret."

Ichigo unzipped his pants which showed his member to look like it was ready to pop out of his boxers. She started rubbing it and was enthralled by it's size. He then unbuttoned his shirt fully revealing a well toned body from years of martial arts and a short time of being a Shinigami. She touched and rubbed it and kissed it, hoping he would undress fully.

"Let me see it fully. Unless you're shy." said Rangiku.

"You show me first."

She took off her bra and her shirt and revealed a perfect upper body, with perfect boobs and a nice flat stomach with a belly button ring. Ichigo decided he'd do the same thing, but Rangiku wanted to do the honors herself. So she pulled his boxers down and began to gently stroke, after the stroking she wrapped her tongue around it and his member was inside her mouth. He had never felt a sensation before, his member so warm from being inside of her mouth and the tongue gripping around it at the same time. He wanted to come so badly, but he knew that if a Janitor came to the school rooftop and seen white substance everywhere. He'd know it would be someone in Ichigo's gang, since they were the only ones that came up to the rooftop.

"R-Rangiku, where'd you learn to...do that?"

"I'll tell you later. We should meet at your house."

She stopped and began to put her clothes back on, Ichigo put his stuff back on but he was confused. He was having a nice dream, but she stopped all of a sudden. He was about to ask why, but she already provided and answer.

"Let's finish this later, I don't want someone to come up here and see us. When we get to your house, it'll be a long night. I can promise you that."

"Alright, but before we go there I want us to make a quick stop under that tree over there." said Ichigo while clasping both of her hands.

He then kissed her on the lips, and she melted into it. Putting her arms around his neck while using her tongue to find his. Ichigo responded by biting her bottom lip and squeezing her bottom, she melted into the kiss even more. Ichigo then pulled away with a smile. Rangiku did the same, however. By the time they were finished. The final bell had rang and school was over, they reached thw school entrance door and headed over to the Sakura tree.

* * *

Okay. For anyone who's wondering why I changed the story up. It wasn't looking very good so I had to change some of it because it didn't really focus on Ichigo and Rangiku, not to mention the little bit of sex I had shown there was kind of backwards in the original. It's more graphic in chapter eight.


	5. Kiss under the Sakura Tree

Hey Bleach nerds, so I've been thinking. I've decided to make all the speaking dialogue in Bold so that it'd be easier for you all to read the text. I'll probably do the same thing to my previous stories too. Enjoy reading!

After the final bell had rang, all the students had went home. Ichigo and Rangiku however, went to the Sakura tree that they were talking about. They sat down at the base of it and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Ichigo, I'm actually glad I brung up the idea to come to the World of the Living."

Ichigo smirked, "Y'know, you could just call it Earth instead. It's a shorter way of saying it."

"Whatever, so Ichigo. Have you decided on your feelings towards me?"

"You should know that by now."

Rangiku scooted closer to the

"Rangiku, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Ichigo stood up and put his hand out to Rangiku,

"Will you be my date to the dance tomorrow?" Rangiku took his and and she stood up and moved closer to the strawberry who was a little taller. She smiled and said,

"Oh Ichigo, I'll be your date. As long as you promise to not mention this to the Captain."

"I don't know why you're keeping secrets from me Rangiku." said Toshiro, who was behind the tree listening the whole time.

Rangiku and Ichigo looked suprised, "Captain! I'm sorry Ichigo, but I have to go."

Rangiku was about to run until Toshiro caught her.

Toshiro smiled a little, "I don't mind if you two go to the dance together. Go ahead, and Rangiku, have a blast."

Ichigo glared, "Who are you and what did you do with Toshiro?"

Toshiro got a stern look, "That's Captain Hitsugaya for the last time damn it."

Rangiku interfered. "Well, why are you so cool about this? It's not like you at all Captain."

Toshiro sighed, "Well, after I seen how Byakuya was loosening up and actually having a good time, I decided that I shouldn't be so boring. That's the whole reason we came to the World of the Living anyway, I realized that if I wanted to be the same old strict Captain Hitsugaya. I might as well have stayed in the Seireitei, you two have fun. I'll be going now, I've got to find me a date."

"Hey wait up a second! I've got a question!" said Ichigo.

"What is it?"

"What were you doing eavesdropping on us the whole time? asked Ichigo.

Toshiro walked away to Urahara's shop, which was right around the corner. Not even answering.

Ichigo and Rangiku looked at each other again, Ichigo smiled and said, "I guess we don't have to worry about you getting in trouble, I really thought Toshiro was gonna chew you out."

Ichigo put his hands around Rangiku's hips, she put her hands around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"I'm suprised he's so mellowed out, Captain Kuchiki rubbed off on him a little. I'm in love with you Ichigo." "I'm in love with you too Rangiku, tomorrow will be the best night of your life. I promise."

The two Shinigami kissed each other, their soft lips pressing against each other's and the Sakura tree had dozens of pink cherry blossoms blowing past them, Rangiku's long hair flowing in the wind. Ichigo broke the kiss up after 10 minutes.

"Well, since Rukia isn't staying at my place. Why don't you come over?" said Ichigo.

"I'd like that, let's get going." said Rangiku. They made their way to Ichigo's house, while holding hands. When Ichigo walked in the door, Isshin greeted him with a kick to the stomach, knocking Ichigo back.

Isshin started shouting, "Where the hell have you been young man? You didn't come home last night! I raised you better than-" Isshin seen Rangiku and noticed how sexy she was, at this moment Isshin's face became a joyful one and he was excited.

"Incredible! My son has became a man! No wonder he was out all night!"

Isshin spun around as he said this, he began to skip over to the picture of Ichigo's mother.

"Oh Masaki! Our son has finally became a man honey! He'll be out of here and ready for the real world in a few more years!"

Isshin continued spinning around, Ichigo tried to throw a punch at him. But Isshin did a cartwheel and dodged it. Ichigo looked embarassed, "Please Miss Lady! Come in!" said Isshin.

Ichigo and Rangiku sat down next to each other, Isshin kept spinning around until he tripped and landed on the couch facefirst, he quickly sat up and started speaking. "So, who's your friend Ichigo?"

"This is Rangiku, she's going to be my date for tomorrows dance. Could she sleep here tonight?"

Isshin nodded his head, moments later he began acting nutty again. Ichigo felt like his dad was embarassing him. He just sighed and went up to his room, with Rangiku following. Isshin came to the steps and tried to follow, he was in nothing but his underwear and socks.

"C'mon Ichigo! Let your old man show you what to do with a woman! I'll be just a few seconds!"

Isshin ran upstairs and he was about to reach for Rangiku's boobs until Ichigo kicked him back down the steps and Isshin hit the wall with a thud, he was still awoke. "Good job on becoming a man my son!" said Isshin who's face was buried in the wall. Ichigo was gonna take Rangiku to her room but he stopped by his sister's room.

"Shh." whispered Ichigo as he opened the door slowly to see Yuzu and Karin sleeping. "Those are my little sisters, Yuzu and Karin."

"Aww...Ichigo, they're adorable. They must be lucky to have a sweet big brother like you." said Rangiku.

"Yeah, just wait until they wake up after me being gone for a whole day. They're gonna be mad at me." said Ichigo. He slowly shut the door back and led Rangiku to his room.

"Well, here it is. Perfect sized room for one person and a possible guest, I'm not gonna have you sleeping in the closet like Rukia. You can lay down with me."

"You made Rukia sleep in the closet? You bastard."

Ichigo glared at her, "Actually for your information, she slept in the closet on her own, I didn't know anything about it until she hopped out of there with my sisters pajamas so get off my back will ya?"

Rangiku did the exact opposite and jumped on his back and tried to make him give her a piggy back ride to the bed. He did so while they looked each other in the eyes. Ichigo put his hand on top of Rangiku's and kissed her passionately. Ichigo wanted to continue what he had began doing at school, but his sister and father were in the house and Ichigo didn't want them to barge in and interrupt them. After the kiss he laid down, Rangiku did the same while Ichigo wrapped her arms around her and they quietly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Getting Prepared

**The Shinigami had all decided to get together and go to the Mall to find what they were gonna wear to the dance.**

* * *

Ichigo had called all of the Shinigami and told them to meet him at the mall since he wanted to find out what he was gonna wear. He had them on a six-way convo over the phone.

"I see, but why do we have to go with you?" asked Toshiro.

"It'd be fun, Rangiku said that she was going with some girls to pick out their stuff. So I figured we should probably do the same thing."

"Alright, where are you?" said Yumichika.

"I'm at my house."

"I still think this whole thing is pointless." said Toshiro.

"Either this, or stay at the shop all day." said Byakuya.

"Ignore them, we're right around the corner from you Ichigo." said Renji.

Ichigo hung up, so did they. He went around the corner to find his fellow Shinigami, he met Tatsuki along the way.

"Hey Tatsuki. Where ya off too?"

"I'm going to meet up with some people at the mall to find a dress to wear to the prom. Keigo's sister is coming with me too."

"A date? You've actually got a date to the dance?"

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"Uh..."

"Anyway let's go Mizuho, time goes by fast and we have to get our stuff before somebody else buys it."

Tatsuki and Mizuho walked off. Ichigo did the same thing since he had his own matters to attend to, he was wondering who else could've been going with Tatsuki to the mall. Could Rangiku be one of them? He thought to himself. He didn't ponder on it, he just went to meet his fellow Shinigami and they when he seen them he ran towards them to catch up and be part of the crowd.

"Which mall are we going to?" asked Byakuya.

"We're going to Karakura Mall, it just opened up not too long ago." said Ichigo.

They walked to the mall as Ichigo led them, when they came inside it looked incredible. There were three floors, the lower floors had stores like American Eagle and Journey's and FootLocker. They were more interested in where the suits and formal wear was. Ichigo had spotted it on the second floor, they all went on the escalator that took them to the second floor where a tuxedo store was.

"So, let's go check out that store over there." said Ichigo. They all walked over to Macy's and began to look at formal clothes to wear.

"So, have any of you decided who you're taking?" asked a curious Yumichika.

They all replied, "Well, I guess I'm taking Mizuho. I asked her, but now I regret it." said Ikakku.

"Why'd you regret it? Did she say no?" asked Renji.

"If she would've said no, I wouldn't have said that I was taking her. The thing is, she thinks I like her now so I'm gonna have to be prepared to wear more shirts with me and her on it." said Ikakku.

Everyone looked at Renji. "Me? Uh...I'm going with Rukia."

Renji looked at Byakuya with a worried expression, but was delighted to see Byakuya nod his head which was Byakuya's way of giving Renji permission. They all then turned their heads at Toshiro.

"Me? Well I uh...I asked Momo if she could come here for tonight. She said she would just for this ocassion." said Toshiro. Then they all turned their heads towards Yumichika.

"Well, I asked that Tatsuki girl. She said whatever, as long as we got to take pictures." Ichigo looked shocked.

"T-Tatuski?! You asked Tatsuki?"

"Yes, is she someone I shouldn't mess with?" said Yumichika.

Ichigo sighed, "Well yeah, don't mess with her heart. I'll tell you that much."

They all looked at Byakuya as they walked over to the other shelves of button-ups and vests.

"Why are you all looking at me as if I'd tell you? You'll see when we get there tonight. By the way Ichigo, who are you going with?"

Ichigo tried to change the subject, "Hey lookie over here! Should we all buy necklaces for our dates?"

They all glared at him, "Don't try and change the subject you fool." said Ikakku.

Toshiro on the other hand wasn't worried because he already knew, Ichigo sighed. "Fine. I'm going with Rangiku, there. Ya happy?"

Everyone except Toshiro gasped in shock, they all looked at Toshiro. "I said Rangiku could go since we came here to have fun in the first place. After all, he deserves a reward for all that he's done for us."

Yumichika shouted out with glee, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! From the first moment I seen you two together I knew it!" Renji's jaw dropped as he was stuck on the fact that Ichigo had managed to get Rangiku.

Ikakku smirked, "I expected it when I seen them making out."

Byakuya smirked at Ichigo and put his hand on his shoulder, "Ichigo! You slick bastard you. I didn't that you had it in you!"

Ichigo began to become irritated, "Alright damn it, I'm going with Ranigku so stop it already! No need for you all to get all happy and shit! We've still got clothes we need to pick out!" shouted Ichigo. Everyone else in the store looked at him, until Ikakku told them to mind their own business. They continued looking at things to wear until they found what they wanted.

Byakuya had a white suit jacket with a lavender button up shirt and a white tie with white pants and white dress shoes.

Toshiro had a blue longsleeved button-up with a light blue vest with a light blue tie and white pants and white Stacy Adams.

Ikakku wore a Black suit with a red pocket square with a red tie and a black longsleeve button-up, with black pants and black gators.

Yumichika had a grey vertical striped vest with a dark grey button-up, he also wore black pants and black dress shoes.

Renji had a black suit jacket with a pocket square and with a white button-up, with a red vest and red tie with black pants and black Stacy Adams.

Ichigo on the other hand, he just wore all grey everything. Grey suit jacket, grey button-up, grey vest, grey tie, gray pants, gray Stacy Adams. The other Shinigami looked disappointed.

"Ichigo, you're just wearing all grey?" asked Renji. "Yup." said Ichigo with a grumpy face.

"You're just gonna look like an old man?" asked Yumichika. "Yup." said Ichigo.

"You mean you don't intend on being a little bit more colorful?" Toshiro asked. "Nuh-uh." said Ichigo.

They all paid for their shit and left the store with a bag of their clothes in each hand. Before they headed towards the door, Ichigo remembered something.

"Guys wait! We have to buy corsages!"

The Shinigami looked confused, "What's a corsage?" asked Byakuya.

"A corsage is like this, er...bundle of flowers that you put on your date's wrist." said Ichigo.

"Ohhhhhh…so we get corsages too?" asked Byakuya. Ichigo facepalmed himself. "Y'know Byakuya, I'm starting to like the old you better."

Yumichika put his hand on Byakuya's shoulder, "Captain, I think Ichigo means that a corsage only goes on the woman's wrist."

"Thank you Yumichika." said Ichigo.

They all walked over to a store that sold corsages, "Hm, do you think Rangiku would like this?" asked Ichigo. The other Shinigami silently laughed at him.

"Why don't you call her Ichigo?" said Toshiro.

Ichigo got out his phone and dialed Rangiku's number. He knew that Toshiro was mocking him but he still felt that he should call his new lover.

"Hello? This is Rangiku Kurosaki speaking, how may I help you?"

Toshiro and the others laughed, "Rangiku Kurosaki huh?" said Renji.

Ichigo ignored him, "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey babe! We're just out shopping for dresses!"

"Oh, where are you?"

"We're at Karakura Mall, I'm with Tatsuki and the others. I think I see someone I know here! I'll have to call you back Ichigo."

"Oh, okay. Later then."

Ichigo thought to himself, _"Someone she knows? Is she saying that there's another Shinigami here other than us?"._

Ichigo looked to his right to see his fellow Shinigami pinned to the ground by familiar faces. He was thinking "_Oh shit, I'm next." _He was right, Rangiku tackled him to the floor and was on his back. He was surprised, but still suspicious since he wanted to know who Rangiku was talking about. "So, who was this person you know here?"

"It was you dumbass, it's called divsersion." said Rangiku with a giggle.

She then seen the bag that he was carrying and seen how it was all gray. She thought he was being boring, but it didn't matter. She was going to dance with the person she was beginning to fall in love with.

**Okay people. I just wanted to make a little filler here, I promise that the next chapter I'll focus entirely on Ichigo and Rangiku. Leave a review and tell me what I should do next, or how I could make it better. Also, I'll be working on a Zelda fanfic as well as this one. I know that this story is shitty right now, it's my first fanfic. I'm trying.**


	7. Dance with the Strawberry

**I'm back, this chapter will focus entirely on Ichigo and Rangiku. I'll try to make it as romantic as possible and I would like to give a very special thanks to a guest user that mentioned how the story was hard to read and he/she told me I should separate the dialogue from the paragraphs.**

Nightfall had came and it was time for the dance, the Shinigami all changed into their clothes and headed to the Karakura Ballroom. Ichigo and Rangiku had just gotten dressed and walked in to meet their fellow Shinigami and their dates. They both approached a little gathering circle where everyone was.

"Hey guys!" said an excited Rangiku.

Everyone had turned around and greeted Ichigo and Rangiku, it was Ikakku with Mizuho, Yumichika with Tatsuki, Toshiro with Momo, Renji with Rukia, and Byakuya with Soifon. When Ichigo seen Soifon, he was left in shock.

Rangiku was wearing a purple Tea party dress with purple flat heels and she had her nails painted purple, her hair was also in a ponytail with two bangs. She also had diamond earrings and a silver necklace with a heart and purple lipstick.

Tatsuki had her hair in a bun with a light green short dress and light green matching flats with bows at the front of them and green lipstick.

Momo wore a lavender ball gown with lavender lipstick and black flats, she also had her hair regular.

Mizuho had her hair regular and wore a blue short dress that was frilly at the bottom with blue short heels and blue earrings.

Rukia had on a red two piece that showed her sexy stomach dress but the bottom part stopped at the beginning of her foot, she wore red flat heels and diamond earrings with a diamond necklace and had her hair in a ponytail with two bangs.

Soifon wore a white ball gown with pearl earrings and her hair looked the same.

"Soifon? W-what are you doing here?" said a suprised Ichigo.

"None of your business, you're not worth anything unless Yoruichi-sama is with you." said Soifon in a stern voice.

After the Shinigami were talking and laughing, Ichigo clasped Rangiku's hand, "Follow me, I want to show you something."

He led her outside, while all the other Shinigami were talking. Toshiro looked around for his lieutenant and seen her walking outside with Ichigo, this brought a smile to the Captain's face. Everyone noticed Toshiro smiling, which is something he barely does so they tried to see what he was smiling at and they seen it.

"That's nice." said Soifon.

Rangiku followed Ichigo through the back door of the building where there was a beautiful garden that was dimly lit with a white altar and a wide arch with roses.

"Looks like someone must've gotten married here not too long ago." said Ichigo.

"It still looks romantic, I love it. Whoever did it must've put a lot of hard work into it. Ichigo, I'm loving this night with you so far." said Rangiku.

"Shh." said Ichigo as he put his finger on her lips and looked into her eyes with passion. He led her to the arch and took his left hand and grabbed her right hand (from her view it was her right) and raised it while he put his right hand around her waist while she put her left hand on his shoulder.

"Rangiku Matsumoto, may I have this dance?"

"Yes." said Rangiku softly with a smile as she looked into his eyes.

Suddenly, more dimmed lights came on, they were suprised to see an orchestral band to begin playing, the conductor looked at Ichigo and nodded his head. Which probably meant "You're fine, go on." The orchestra began to play Saving All My Love For You by Whitney Houston. Ichigo turned around to face Rangiku. Ichigo took the lead by moving slowly and turning every six seconds or so while holding his dearest close to him. Rangiku was impressed, Ichigo had great foot movement and could move in sync.

"I didn't know you were a good dancer Ichigo."

"Well I thought I should've practiced, I figured that you'd probably trip me or something if I screwed up."

"I'd never do that to you."

"Well, I might. So watch yourself."

Rangiku giggled as they continued to dance, looking into each other's eyes and almost never blinking. They continued to dance like eternal lovers until they finally spoke.

"You know, you're not like anyone else. You can be a bit moody sometimes, but I guess that's what I like about you." said Rangiku.

"Yeah, you're the first person to ever see my true feelings. People just assume that I'm an asshole."

"Well you're a sweet asshole then."

"That didn't sound right."

"Whatever, the point is. I really like you a lot, I think I love you."

The Shinigami was suprised, he'd known Rangiku for a long time but he never expected that she truly loved him, the first time she said it. He said it back so she wouldn't be upset, but could she really mean it? He didn't know Rangiku was in love with him, he felt the same way but he just wasn't ready to say it.

To prevent Ichigo from saying he doesn't love her, he threw himself at her and the two Shinigami kissed, of course Rangiku had to reach a little bit since Ichigo was slightly taller. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her close while she put her hands around his neck and pulled him closer as well. The other Shinigami were wondering what Ichigo and Rangiku were doing, Momo went outside to see what the Shinigami were doing, but her heart was touched when she seen Ichigo and Rangiku. The other Shinigami wondered what was taking Momo so long, so they all followed with their dates to see what Momo was staring at. They were suprised.

"Ichigo with a girl? Kissing her? No way." said Tatsuki.

"How sweet." said Mizuho, she then looked at Ikakku.

"I gotta say, I'm happy for the guy. He's always looking down and angry." said Ikakku.

"I won't lie. It actually...touches my heart." said Soifon with a smile as she began to hold Byakuya's hand, they looked at each other with a smile.

Ichigo and Rangiku stopped kissing after a good 15 minutes and turned to see that they were being spied on.

"Oops! Uh...hey guys! How's the dance for you all so far?" said a nervous Rangiku.

Ichigo on the other hand had feelings that he didn't show a lot, but he was still very hot headed, especially at a time like this. When he found out that he was being watched.

"What are you all doing?! Why are you spying on us while you're supposed to be in there dancing?! I don't feel like explaining anything to any of-"

Ichigo babbled on while the other Shinigami just laughed at him until they went back inside.

"Calm down hun. Ichigo, I have a question to ask you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm calm, what do you wanna ask me? I'm listening."

"Well...we've known each other for a while. I was wondering if tomorrow, we could um…"

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if tomorrow, we could um...I don't know. Go on a real date, I'm not saying this isn't a date but I mean something where it's just me and you. Two lovers, just enjoying a nice night out together."

"Alright, where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking that we'd go to a resturant or something. It'd be great, if not a resturant then we could go to-"

At that moment, Ichigo's substitute badge rang. It meant that a Hollow was nearby and it was ready to devour the souls of the living and dead. Ichigo facepalmed, he was angry that a Hollow had appeared on what was the greatest night of his life.

"Damn it! What happened to the Soul Reaper in charge of Karakura?!"

"Don't worry Ichigo, I'll wait for you until you get back. It's no big deal, we're Shinigami it's our job to purify Hollows."

At that moment, the Hollow was no longer able to be sensed. It's presence had dissapeared, another Hollow showed up but it's presence had dissappeared as well. Something was clearly happening. At that moment, he seen Ikakku and Renji in the air looking down at them. They stopped near the Ichigo and Rangiku for a brief second.

"Don't worry Ichigo, we've got this. You just keep on doing...whatever you were doing." said Ikakku.

"Yeah, you oughta take a break and leave this to the professionals. Later."

They both dissappeared again and went to hunt for the Hollow. Ichigo and Rangiku looked at each other again.

"Now, where were we?" said Ichigo with a smile.

"I think we left off at this part…" said Rangiku.

At that moment Rangiku pulled Ichigo close to her and kissed him, with her hands on his face and his hands on her face as well. It was gentle though.

**I know this Chapter sucked ass as well. But I'd like to say thank you again to the random user that told me to seperate the dialogue from paragraphs so I don't end up with huge run-ons.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Shinigami continued dancing for a while until it became late. The other Shinigami had left the ballroom as well, Momo and Unohana went back to the Soul Society while the other Shinigami had went back to where they were staying. Ichigo and Rangiku went back to Ichigo's house.

"Well, that was great! I really enjoyed it."

"Yeah whatever, I'm probably all filthy and sweaty. I'm gonna take a shower." said Ichigo.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you when you get out."

Ichigo got took off his all-gray outfit and was down to a T-Shirt and boxers, he put them in a dirty clothes hamper and went into the bathroom where he took off the rest of his clothes. He grabbed some shampoo to wash his hair and he turned the hot water on. While he was in the shower, he was thinking about where he'd take Rangiku tomorrow for a real date. He couldn't go to a bar since he was under 18, so he had begun to think about possible locations as the water came down and steamed up the bathroom, in fact. The bathroom got so steamy to where it looked like a thick fog and he couldn't see properly through the steam. While he put shampoo in his hair he accidentaly got it in his eyes and he was in pain. It lasted for about 15 seconds until he heard a voice.

"Here, hold still. Let me get it out of your eyes, I know how much that hurts. Stop moving! You're gonna make it worse if you don't hold still."

Ichigo opened his eyes to see Rangiku in the shower with him, he wasn't even worried about how Rangiku got in without him noticing. He was more concerned with her sexy figure, with her nice round bottom and her D sized breasts pressed against him, after she finished helping him get the shampoo out of his eyes, she looked into his eyes and smiled. He smiled back, but it was a nervous smile.

"How'd you get in here without me noticing?" asked Ichigo.

"Well, I came in through the door silly. You must've been distracted by the sound of your screaming to hear the door open, I didn't think you'd mind me joining you."

"Whatever, go ahead." said Ichigo.

He turned and pouted but Rangiku put her arms around his shoulders and in a few seconds, her breasts were pressing against his back. Rangiku noticed Ichigo's muscular arms and couldn't stop staring at them, she spent a few seconds staring at him until he turned around.

"Rangiku, turn around."

She did so, and within minutes. She felt Ichigo washing her back while he was kissing her neck at the same time, one arm washing her back and the other arm squeezing her bottom. After several seconds Rangiku turned around and grabbed another bar of soap and started kissing Ichigo while washing his back at the same time, the two were hugging and kissing. One of Ichigo's arm was washing her back and the other arm was alternating with her bottom and her breasts while one of Rangiku's arms were washing his back while the other one was rubbing Ichigo's third leg. It felt good to both of them, they held each other closer until Ichigo got an erection and Rangiku became dripping wet from her Cave of Wonders.

Rangiku got on her knees and slid Ichigo's member into her moist mouth, to Ichigo this felt like something he had never felt before. Her moist mouth and tongue around his member felt good enough, but at the same time the hot water from the shower coming down on both of them felt good as well. After having his member in her mouth he took it upon himself to thrust his member between her cleavage. Rangiku enjoyed this as she was planning to encourage Ichigo to do the same thing. After seven minutes of mammary intercourse she stood up and told him that she was ready for him.

Rangiku bent over and waited for Ichigo to slide his third leg inside of her. He did so and thrust back and forth while Rangiku rubbed her cave of wonders and moaned constantly, it felt so good to her. The water from the shower coming down on her, and Ichigo thrusting inside of her. She moaned louder and louder, she just felt like letting it all out.

"Ichigo!" she screamed.

"R….Rangiku, you're so wet and moist I can't hold it!" he thrusting like his life depended on it, never had he felt pleasure like this. The Strawberry then heard Rangiku's moans.

"Ichigo, I didn't know you were...so...talented." She said as she had her arms out on the shower wall with her being so juicy. She couldn't tell if it was water, or her liquids that were hitting the floor. After a while, Ichigo had came inside of her and he rested before he pulled out of her and she turned around and looked up to face him. She put her lips against his, she was still dripping with white substance and he was too. Ichigo didn't want to do the whole romantic thing, so he just used his tongue throughout the whole session. Their mouths tied with each others and their tongues were tangling while their eyes were closed, Ichigo pulled out for a quick second. Rangiku looked as if she had something to say. Her face looked like she wanted to cry, but she was smiling at the same time.

"Ichigo, this whole night with you was just amazing. I feel, like...I..."

Ichigo put his finger on her lips and then he put his left palm on her cheek and looked her in the eyes. He could already tell what she was about say, but he answered before she did.

"I know...I love you too. And I know how lame that sounds but..." Rangiku interrupted and did the same thing that Ichigo did to her and spoke to him gently while moving her face closer to his.

"It's not lame silly, I love you dearly. I can't wait to see how our date tomorrow will turn out, I'll make it the best night of your life since you made tonight the best night for me." Both of them then approached each other and made out, eventually the hot shower water became cold but they didn't care. They were in love, they were happy, they were sharing a romantic moment and that's all that matters.

**A/N: So Ichigo and Rangiku had some lovey time in the shower. Yet, Ichigo still doesn't know where to take Rangiku for their date. By the way, I've edited this story since once again some of it was backwards and sounded stupid when I actually read it. I will be making more fanfics though, so I've got another fanfic called Cold Love and I hope you all could read it. Till next time and thank you all for your support :)**


	9. Sex Music

**Sorry I took so long. I just keep thinking that people don't like the story and I've been kind of skeptical about continuing. I've decided to continue, and I've had other fanfics to work on as well, I forgot all about this one. I hit 5000 views as well, thank you for your support! I haven't abondoned this story, and this enitre chapter is lemon.**

Rangiku and Ichigo were holding each other as close as possible still kissing with their tongues and doing lip biting still in the cold shower water until Rangiku finally broke it up.

"Ichigo, if we keep going on. We'll never stop." said Rangiku with a smile.

"Really funny coming from the person who got the idea in the first place. Fine we'll stop for now."

"We should go, I'm just now recognizing the water got cold."

"Let me carry you."

"Okay."

Rangiku expected Ichigo to carry her in his arms, but he had a different idea. He pinned Rangiku against the wall and lifted her up high and she knew where this was going. She placed her legs on Ichigo's shoulders while Ichigo held up Rangiku's back for support. To Ichigo's pleasure, his face was between Rangiku's legs and he was buried in Rangiku's sweet pussy. He walked out of the bathroom with Rangiku's pussy between in his face, he had lived in his house his whole life so he got to his room by pure instinct. When he finally got into his room he put Rangiku`down on his bed and he laid down next to her, both of them were completely naked. Rangiku tried some foreplay by kissing Ichigo on the neck and biting his ear.

"Rangiku, after what we did back there I'm a bit tired."

"Me too, I just wanted to give you a good night kiss."

"That's what you call kissing? I'd show you how it's done if my back wasn't about to break from carrying you."

"Then let me show you."

Rangiku got on top of the strawberry and started to make contact by licking her lips and then pressing hers against Ichigo's while she put her tongue in his mouth as well trying to find his, she then broke up the kiss moments later and laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and gave Ichigo a final kiss on the cheek before she drifted off to sleep, Ichigo did the same and wrapped his arm around her.

In the morning, Ichigo was opening up his eyes but he didn't feel Rangiku. He did find a white substance dripping from his member though, he knew Rangiku did this but he put on some basketball shorts and a black sleeveless shirt. He went downstairs to see Rangiku wearing a ponytail getting a cup of orange juice in one of his t-shirts but she had on her own panties, she turned around to see Ichigo.

"Good morning." said Rangiku with a smile. "Did you like that little surprise I left you?"

"I-I...I don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo stuttered.

"Whatever you say, liar."

"What the hell are you doing raiding my fridge?"

"I'm thirsty clearly." said Rangiku. She drunk the whole cup until there was only a little bit left. Ichigo had an irritated look on his face.

"So I guess you pumping my cock while I was asleep wasn't enough."

"Funny, I thought you didn't know what I was talking about."

"Well...I…ugh, nevermind. We should start thinking about what we're gonna do to make time go by for our date tonight."

"There is one thing we can always do babe." said Rangiku as she approached the strawberry, with her long hair in a ponytail as she put her left hand on his crotch and started rubbing with her right hand going up his shirt and rubbing his chest while she looked up at her taller lover. Ichigo placed one hand on her face while putting his other on her perfectly round ass. However, he was surprised when Rangiku said something completely different and removed her hands from his crotch chest.

"We can play cards!"

"What?"

"It's a special kind of Card Game."

Ichigo sighed.

"Fine, what's it called?"

"You know how to play I Declare War don't you?"

"Tried it before, it takes too long, pick something quicker like Go-Fish."

"That's such a kiddie game. I was thinking of Poker." After hearing Rangiku suggest they play poker, Ichigo's frown turned into an evil looking grin.

"Poker huh? I'm gonna beat your ass in that."

"We'll see."

**Poker playing montage.**

At the end of the game, the winner was Rangiku. The only thing she didn't have on was her shirt while Ichigo was completely nude, his face turned red in embarrassment as he lost to Rangiku.

"I thought you were gonna beat my ass."

"Sh-shut up, quit making fun of me! I let you win anyway."

"Oh, so you wanted to be naked?"

"No

"Well, I won. You lost."

"Quit rubbing it in."

Rangiku let out a laugh at Ichigo, however. Seeing his nude body made her remember what they shared last night. She wanted to try it again.

"Y'know Ichigo, you must be at such a disadvantage. Having nothing on you, could I make you more comfortable?"

"Whatever."

"I'll take that as a yes."

The fukutaicho removed the shorts that she was wearing which revealed blue panties that really showed off her perfect ass.

"Feel more comfortable yet?"

"Yeah...a little."

"How about I show a little more?"

"Hey quit it! I'm not in the mood right now I'm still tired."

"Oh c'mon Ichigo, you don't wanna keep a woman waiting do you?"

Rangiku ignored Ichigo's last comment and removed her blue panties which revealed a clean vagina that Ichigo could tell was ready for him to penetrate, it got better when she removed her bra and showed her perfect breasts which made Ichigo's member grow in length which made his face cherry red. Rangiku looked down at his erect shaft.

"Well, someone _is _in the mood."

"I'm sleepy, we can go later."

"Nope. You know I love you Ichigo and I'm gonna prove it to you."

Rangiku walked over to him and sat on his lap, her naked body sitting on his with his shaft near the front of her cave of wonders, she put her hands on his shoulders while sitting in front of her. He knew that there was no way out of this so he just wrapped his arms around her curvaceous hips and looked into those stormy silver eyes of hers and leaned his head forward for a kiss. When their lips connected Rangiku slid her tongue in Ichigo's mouth and they battled for domincance, Ichigo was losing the war of tongues but he rubbed his hands up and down Rangiku's back while she deepened the kiss eventually he made his way down to her ass and started to squeeze it Rangiku leaned forward even more and the chair that they were both in fell backwards and were on the floor.

"Ouch! Damn it! You made me fall over!" Ichigo shouted.

"I can't get enough of your love, you just make me feel a way I never felt before."

This made Ichigo let out a small smile as he looked into the eyes of the busty fukutaicho on top of him.

"Rangiku, you're the first person I want to reveal all of my feelings to. You brought out my inner (semi) kindness and now we're going out on a date tonight."

"But the date is tonight...and right now…"

The fukutaicho kissed the strawberry but Ichigo got Rangiku off of him, she looked confused almost sad that Ichigo pushed her off of him. She was however relieved when he picked her up in his arms and kissed her passionately while she had her arms around his neck and was using her tongue for everything. Rangiku seen Ichigo making his way upstairs but she wanted him now and couldn't wait another second.

"Ichigo…"

"Yeah?"

"I can't wait for upstairs, just put us on the couch."

"The couch? I was thinking that too but I thought you'd say no."

"I can't ever say no to you."

Ichigo carried Rangiku to the long soft couch, he laid her down and got at the other end. He opened her legs up and seen that she was already dripping wet, he put the tip of two of his fingers inside of her and quickly took them out. Ichigo looked over at the kitchen counter and grabbed the whipped cream. He put whipped cream on Rangiku's nipples and her juices, even some on her mouth which he quickly removed by having his lips dance on hers. He then went headfirst for Rangiku's cave of wonders, he noticed she was dripping.

"You're dripping and I haven't even done anything yet."

"Maybe I can make you feel the same way in a few minutes. How about I-"

Rangiku was interrupted by Ichigo putting his mouth on her sweet juice from her womanhood, his tongue was moving around, he licked every way possible until he used his full mouth.

"Oh...Ichi…"

He then used his hands to massage her breasts while he was pleasing her insides with his mouth. She wasn't near her climax yet, to her it felt so good that she pushed his head into her cave of wonders, Ichigo's entire mouth was pleasing her that the whipped cream was gone. After several minutes of his tongue being inside of her, Rangiku reached her climax. She came all over him. Ichigo removed his mouth from her before kissing her womanhood twice,

"ICHI! ICHIGOOOOOOoooo….ooooh."

Ichigo had moved closer to Rangiku's upper body and thrust his member between her breasts while she held them closer to his thrusting member. She spit on it and sucked it a little so that it would become moist and easier to thrust. It worked since Ichigo's thrusts became faster and wetter, he thrusted faster and faster. His member being closer to her face with each thrust and she put her tongue out to catch even a little lick of his tip when it came closer to her mouth. After a few minutes Ichigo came all over her neck.

"Sort of looks like a pearl necklace." said Ichigo.

"That's what we'll call it then."

"It's so warm...Ichi...I'm ready for you inside of me. I've waited long enough, last night wasn't enough."

He moved to the lower part of her body and positioned his member inside of her, he put the head in first to tease her a few times but then he stopped.

"Rangiku...don't say I didn't warn you."

He put his member inside of her, Rangiku moaned. He then began to suck on her breasts while him thrusting inside of her became faster and faster, he was only using a quarter of his member though.

"Deeper Ichi…"

"Fine…"

Ichigo used his full member to thrust even deeper inside of her, reaching her G-Spot as the moans became louder and more intense. His member constantly thrusting inside and outside of her, they eventually became sweaty and the sound of his balls clapping against her womanhood could be heard as much as the moaning.

"Ichi….….you're….so….amazing…."

Ichigo couldn't even respond, he was still breathing hard while still thrusting inside of her until he reached his climax, he was sweating down to his feet. Even his hair began to take effect of the sweat as it slowly became droopy. He thrusted for several more minutes until he was ready to come.

"I'm...I'm...I'm coming!"

"Go ahead! Inside of me! I want it all!"

Ichigo did so, he released everything inside of her but they weren't done yet.

"Ichi...you're so talented. You've got a little champion on you.."

"Rangiku, I'm not done...I want to please you, and show you how much I love you."

"My body is yours."

Ichigo responded by picking up Rangiku's body and flipping her upside down to the position where Ichigo was standing with his head directly above Rangiku's womanhood and Rangiku was hanging upside down with her mouth very close to Ichigo's member. They knew what to do, Rangiku began first with her sucking his member like a professional and Ichigo pleasing her womanhood once again, they did this for another several minutes until Ichigo flipped Rangiku back over and put her on the floor as they passionately kissed using more tongue and saliva than ever.

"Rangiku…"

"Yes...my love."

"Bend over and have your hands on the couch too."

"I know where this is going."

Rangiku did as so, with her feet on the floor and hands on the couch. Ichigo rubbed her soft ass before he put his member inside of her while squeezing her ass at the same time. She moaned softly before Ichigo went all the way inside, thrusting in and out while he grabbed her breasts which were moving back and forth until Ichigo got ahold of them and began to make them move in all sorts of patterns which Rangiku enjoyed. She had felt pleasure like this before from Ichigo but it wasn't anything like this, whilst still thrusting his member, Ichigo leaned forward and began whispering in Rangiku's ear.

"I love you, you're gonna remember this."

She was too busy moaning that she couldn't reply. Ichigo didn't back his head away from her ear, he began to gently bite it, eventually kissing the side of her neck and began licking it. Rangiku turned her head around and kissed Ichigo, but it wasn't a real kiss since they were licking each other's tongues throughout the whole session, there was saliva all around the two with both of them moaning sexually.

"Oh goodness…"

Rangiku broke the kiss and began grabbing the couch cushions because it felt so good to her, she then grabbed a couch pillow and began biting it to show how much pleasure she was getting. Afterwards she put her hand on the back of Ichigo's neck and licked his face, chin and all, then the battle of tongues began as they used nothing but their tongues to show love to each other as Rangiku was licking Ichigo's tonuge and Ichigo's tongue was licking hers while he was still thrusting inside of her. They both had saliva all over their mouth area until Ichigo released his semen inside of her, but he stopped halfway since he wanted to release some on Rangiku's face. He flipped her over and ejaculated the rest of his semen onto her face, it was a lot more than he had expected. _When will it stop?_ He wondered. At the end of it Rangiku's face was fully white to where someone wouldn't be able to recognize her for a second, she wiped some away from her eyes so she could see but left the rest where it was since it would just slowly drip away as time went by anyway.

"Rangiku, sorry about that I guess I got carried away." said Ichigo as he scratched the back of his head.

He was surprised when Rangiku stood up and pushed him down onto the couch, she got on her knees and began to pump his erected member that was nearly semen coated.

"Ichigo, you've done enough for me. Now it's my turn to take care of you, I love how you made sure I was taken care of first and now I'm returning the favor."

Rangiku pumped his member a little more before she began licking it, she didn't even have to spit on it to make it moist since it already had semen on it. Ichigo was amazed by what Rangiku had done so far, she was licking his member from the bottom all the way to the tip and she followed by kissing the tip before licking from the bottom again. She did it several more times until she decided to take things to the next level. She put his erected shaft in her mouth fully, she went in and out a few times then kissed the tip again after she licked the tip in a circular motion, but then she was done with the tip and went for his full member. She was still pumping his shaft with one hand and playing with his balls with her other hand, while she was sucking she made the best effort to wrap her tongue around it. _This is incredible...it's like she's sucking me, but I feel her tongue wrapped around it too and she's pumping it too. She's even better than she was yesterday, she's even giving my balls attention. _After sucking his member a few more times she put Ichigo's testicles in his mouth and made those moist as well while still pumping his shaft even harder than before. She alternated between his balls and his member, before she became set on his member, she then began to use her boobs to an advantage as well by placing his member between them. She grabbed her massive tits and moved them up and down on his member while she was still sucking it. It lasted for several minutes, to where Ichigo put his hands through Rangiku's hair and gently pushed her head down each time her head came up. After a few minutes she stopped sucking and tongued Ichigo down, their tongues in a war with their tongues making contacts with each other's lips and tongue as well but they mainly focused on the tongues contacting with nothing else in the way. Rangiku resumed what she was doing but Ichigo reached down to her womanhood and thrust his fingers inside of there, Rangiku let out a sort of mumbled moan. After a long while, Ichigo came inside of Rangiku's mouth and Rangiku came as well from Ichigo thrusting his fingers inside of her. Ichigo just kept coming and so did Rangiku, her juices soaked the floor and Ichigo was coming inside of her so much than some of it was squirting out of her mouth and onto his legs. Her entire face was covered with semen and so were her tits. Ichigo laid down and Rangiku climbed on top of him

"Ready for the final round?" asked Ichigo.

"I've been ready, I'm gonna make you come so much that we'll both have cum on us. You're getting the ride of a lifetime."

"I can't wait to see this."

"You won't see it, you'll feel it."

The fukutaicho climbed on top of Ichigo and wasted no time in putting Ichigo's semen covered penis inside of her, she bounced up and down while Ichigo grabbed her breasts and moved them around and then he began to pinch her hard nipples.

"You ready...for...the real….thing?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Kay…"

Rangiku moved back and forth on his shaft, her hips moving sexually and her curves really stood out this time. It felt better to Ichigo than it did to Rangiku for a long time. _Damn, the way she's moving back and forth, and circular...it feels great but it's hurting too. If this keeps up any longer I think she'll break it. I can't take it anymore, I'm going to come everywhere, even on her. This is...it…_

Ichigo's eyes opened wide and he shouted.

"I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE!"

He released inside of Rangiku, her bouncing and curvaceous movements got slowed down 1%, with each time she bounced downwards more semen came out and his member was fully white, and to their surprise Rangiku's nipples had milk come out of them each time she bounced slower and slower with Ichigo releasing more and more semen each time and Rangiku's nipples releasing milk. Neither one of them thought it was possible but it happened anyway, so much semen came from Ichigo that it was dripping down onto his legs. Rangiku was exhausted and she fell down on top of her lover, her large semen covered breasts pressing against his rippling pectorals.

"For a couch, this was a great spot." said Rangiku sexually.

Ichigo was still breathing heavily from what he had just went through.

"Yeah, this should be the new spot for us. You were great, I didn't even know you could do that. You were amazing."

"You should talk...I didn't know someone like you could come that much. I must've really turned you on for my boobs and face to be covered."

"Whatever."

"I love you Ichigo."

"I love you too."

"We'll keep this a secret."

Ichigo nodded his head. Rangiku put her tongue out for Ichigo to receive, he responded by tangling his tongue with her tongue, then they took a break and began to kiss regular with tongues again before going back to tangling tongues.

**A/N: Okay, this was just a lemon writing. Next chapter they'll go on the date but they wanted to make time go by. And in health class I read up something about women releasing breast milk without even being pregnant. Read and Review please! And thank you!**


End file.
